FIG. 1 shows a typical prior art horizontal pump skid installation 10 for the oil and gas industry, which may be used for deep well water injection. Horizontal pump skid installation 10 has a pump 12 having inlet 14 and an outlet 16. Right angle fitting 20 is provided at pump intake 14. Right angle fitting 20 results in pressure losses in a typical intake system 18. In most cases, pressure losses are significant enough to require a boost pump 22 to be installed in series with the main pump 12. Boost pump 22 is an added expense. However, boost pump 22 is necessary to provide additional inlet pressure to overcome the pressure losses associated with fluid flowing through the 90 degree inlet of right angle inlet fitting 20. Without boost pump 22, the main pump 12 could suffer significantly from cavitation issues.
FIG. 2 shows a close-up view of the intake system 18 of the horizontal pump system 10 of FIG. 1. The arrows highlight the flow path through the 90 degree fitting of right angle fitting 20 that is typical of equipment used throughout the industry for horizontal pump intakes 14.